


baby it’s cold outside

by red_glitter_reaper



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ash and Eiji Christmas cuteness, Ash learns more of Christmas and having fun in the snow, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Lights, M/M, Snow, Snow and Ice, Snowball Fight, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Winter Wonderland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 02:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16714735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_glitter_reaper/pseuds/red_glitter_reaper
Summary: A heavy snow day, snowy fun, Christmas decorations. Just cuteness of fun of Ash and Eiji having fun. Ash gets to learn of fun in the snow and Christmas.





	baby it’s cold outside

Eiji looked outside the snow was coming down in big flakes outside and getting deep. He got excited, he looked around the apartment with the Christmas lights and the big Christmas tree. He let out a shriek of excitement. 

“ASH!!!! ASH!!!! Come on let’s go outside!!!!!!!”

“It’s cold, and snowing why do you want to go outside?”

“Snowballs, snowmen, snow forts, snow angels, catching snowflakes!”

“I’ve never done any of that.”

“Let me show you! It’ll be fun!!!”

Ash started putting his jacket on before he was yanked out of the apartment. He was holding his shoe in one hand. 

“Eiji! SLOW DOWN! I don’t even have my shoe on.”

“Sorry!”

“My god you’re like one of those excited dogs who pees himself when he gets too excited.” Ash said slipping his shoe on before he gets yanked again. 

“Oh my God Eiji!” 

They got outside and Eiji jumped into a big snow pile. He made a snowball and chucked it at Ash. 

“Hey!!! What did I do” he said pouty. 

“Throw one at me”

Ash looked at the snow, he packed the snow and threw it at Eiji he didn’t see the fun in it, until he saw Eiji fall to the ground laughing. Ash cracked a small smile, he looked up at the snow falling. Hearing Eiji laughing and watching the snow fall and feeling it hit his face felt so freeing. He was outside with his fiancée playing in the snow. He went over to Eiji and jumped on him and rolled around in the snow. 

“Build a snowman with me!” Eiji said 

“I don’t know how”

“I’ll show you it’s easy and fun”

Eiji and Ash built a snowman. Ash couldn’t stop smiling. 

“That’s my first snowman!!!”

“Come on let’s get some hot chocolate and listen to Christmas music.”

“Oh my god this is just a day of learning new things and I am having a blast!”

Eiji gave him a passionate kiss. Ash spun Eiji around and gave him another kiss. They went out Ash and Eiji sat in a bay window, their cheeks rosey from the cold, sipping hot coco and watched the snow. Christmas music played softly in the background. It was the happiest Ash had felt in a long time. He looked over at Eiji and smiled.


End file.
